rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Iarovynne
Iarovynne is an Eladrin enclave in the Feywild that corresponds roughly in location to Fallcrest in the prime material plane. It is substantially smaller than Fallcrest, and indeed no structure save the Town Hall and the Hall in Service of Corellon stand higher than a single story. While each building may be architecturally impressive, what strikes a visitor first is the way in which all structures are built to blend into the surrounding wilderness. Today Iarovynne exists separated outside the Feywild, locked in a mysterious state by powerful forces. It is considered outside the Feywild for all purposes. The skies are grey, the world is devoid of all but the most bland of colors, and the farther one wanders away from the village, the more barren the landscape becomes. Those attempting to find a way in are faced with a large hemisphere, darkly translucent and utterly impassible. Who would work such madness? Notable Places in Iarovynne The Town Hall One of the largest buildings in Iarovynne, it nonetheless is smaller than many homes in prosperous Fallcrest. It houses the local registries, halls of mediation and workspaces of the village elders. The Hall in Service of Corellon A grand structure easily three stories in height, the Hall in Service of Corellon is a bustling temple that nonetheless would fit easily into any wilderness scene. A large clearing in the center is adorned with multiple small altars, and small rooms arising from winding corridors along its edge serve as ceremonial chambers and the private quarters of the devoted staff. The Orphanage An old structure in the heart of the village, the orphanage is thankfully home to only a small number of children at any given time, as parentless-children are rare in Iarovynne. Despite limited means, the children are provided for and for the most part live happy, healthy lives. The Wild Garden In the center of the village, a large and seemingly unkempt garden exists such as the Eladrin can commune with nature on a daily basis. Five devoted Eladrin tend to the garden year-round. Its existence is considered frivolous by outsiders, given the easy access to the wilderness outside the city, but it has become a powerful symbol in times of despair. The Grey Zone Almost all Eladrin enclaves are built to be close to the prime material plane, and Iarovynne was no different. The Grey Zone, so named for its ominous lack of color, is a fey crossing to a forest on the outskirts of Fallcrest that exists immediately outside the village. Iarovynne and Fallcrest grew together as cities as their planar bond affected each others' development, and the strength of the bond symbolized by the grew zone is strong even today, despite the lack of awareness of most citizens of its existence, particularly those of Fallcrest. Notable People in Iarovynne Raseo The elder in charge of the orphanage. He is stern but gentle, and patient as Eladrin come. Erris One of the village elders. Eadrani The twin brother of Eagani, Eadrani left Iarovynne after the village elders had decided that his puppy must die. None have seen him since, not even Eagani... Category:Fallcrest